Annabeth's Cinderella Story
by DaughterofAthena-Poseidon-Zeus
Summary: Annabeth lived a fairy tale life with her parents until they get a divorce. Her mother leaves for Greece with her brothers and her father takes Annabeth to New York with her evil step mom. She becomes a servant until she meets a green eyed Prince Charming. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

.oO0Oo.

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Annabeth Chase. She lived with her mother, Athena and her father Fredrick, she also had two younger brothers named Bobby and Matthew. The five of them lived a fairytale life in San Francisco, California.

One day, 9 year old Annabeth sat on the rug in the basement of their 3 story house teaching her brothers the alphabet.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H-"

"I HATE YOU!" her mother's voice shook the house. Bobby and Matthew started to cry. Annabeth tried to comfort them by singing "Twinkle Twinkle"

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder-"

"When will you get out of my life!: That was her father. Now Annabeth was scared. She wanted to see what all the yelling was about but she didn't want to leave her crying brothers.

Annabeth decided to carry the twins one in each arm. She marched up the stairs leading to the main level. She came to find her parents in a all-out yelling competition. Now Annabeth was really scared. Her parents were screaming really nasty things. She felt hot tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy?" Daddy?" she whimpered. Her parents turned to see her crying her eyes out and holding her brothers as if someone would kidnap them. Their faces soften when they saw their three children sobbing.

"Oh sweetie!" her mother exclaimed, "It's okay sweetheart." Annabeth heard enough to know that nothing was okay. She gripped her sobbing brothers as tight as she could without strangling them. Annabeth couldn't take it. She ran into her room as fast as she could with two 3 year olds in her arms. She knew that her parents weren't chasing after her because anybody could catch up to someone running up the stair with twins in their arms.

Annabeth put the twins in the playpen installed in her room and she jumped on to her bed face first, sobbing into her pillow.

.oO0Oo.

Annabeth's sobs were reduced to hiccups when her mother knocked on her door.

"Sweetheart? You okay in there?" her mother's voice floated in from the other side of the door. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that sweetie, you know everything will be okay." her mother's words were so comforting that she wanted to believe her, but she knew she couldn't. Annabeth wanted to tell her mom that she knew that nothing was okay, but all she could manage was a moan. She didn't expect her mother to hear that, but she did and that was enough to drive Athena into her room with Fredrick on her tail.

"Sweetie-" her mother started but was cut off by Annabeth.

"Mommy! I know that you and Daddy were arguing." Annabeth paused, a little bit frustrated that her mother was treating her like a little kid. "What are you gonna do now?" she continued. Her father bit his lip, nervously. Annabeth saw how nervous her parents were.

"I'm not a baby!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Tell me, I can take it." _I hope_, she added mentally. Her father sighed. Athena looked at Fredrick.

"Should we tell her?" Fredrick asked Athena. Athena looked like she was to cry herself, she nodded and said, "But you tell her, because I can't." A single tear rolled down Athena's cheek. Fredrick closed his eyes and began,

" Your mother and I are. Well," he paused, took a deep breath and said, "We're going to get a divorce." Annabeth's eyes widened. Her father put his arm around Annabeth, but she shrugged it off. She felt her eyes get hot, she knew she was going to start crying any second. She sniffed,

"Can I have a minute by myself?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure sweetheart." Her father said and left with Athena closing the door behind them alone. Annabeth began to cry again. She cried until she fell asleep, her last thought was, 'What I'm I gonna do now?'

.oO0Oo.

**What is she gonna do? Well, all my big tests are over so I'll probably update more, no guarantee though cause I'm super busy! I don't know where I got this idea from but I've got some pretty good plans for this :) Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything else you may recognize.**

.oO0Oo.

Annabeth's POV

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _ I slammed my hand down on my clock and groaned. Another day of torture, not because it was Monday and I had school, I love school. Why? Because then I get to get away from my step-mother and step-sisters and all the chores they gave me. But schools still torture cause I have to go with my step-sisters.

I got up and grabbed my brush; I began brushing my curly blonde hair as I made my way to the bathroom attached to my room. I tied my hair up in a messy ponytail so my hair won't get in my face as I brushed my teeth. After I finished I changed into jeans and a simple blue Aeropostale T-shirt. I pulled out my hair band and retied it, this time in a neat ponytail instead of a messy one. I patted my head a little to help my bangs fall back down in front of my face. Little strands of hair began to fall, blocking my vision so I blew them out of my face.

I put one my owl necklace that my mother gave to me before she left for Greece with my brothers 3 years ago. 3 years ago my father and I moved to New York. 3 years ago my nightmare began with my step-family. I sighed. Thinking about my past was painful. After my parents got a divorce for some reason they never told me, my mother took my brothers, Bobby and Mathew to Greece and my father and I moved from California to New York. My father met a woman who had two daughters my age. My father loved the woman and he thought her daughters would become great friends with me. Turns out it was the exact opposite. My father works most of the time so I don't see him often, so my step-mother and step-sisters took advantage of that. They treated me like a servant. Whenever my father was home, they would become nice to me, the moment he left, they were and queen and princesses again.

I hate my life. I ran down the stairs leading down to the kitchen. Sarah and Tiana weren't down stairs so I figured they had already gotten picked up by their boyfriends and left me to walk by myself. I didn't have any friends to walk with because Sarah and Tiana made sure I didn't have any friends. I grabbed an apple and dashed out of the house but before I could open my step-mother called from the living room couch.

"Annabeth! Make me breakfast!" Candace screamed. I sighed, now I was gonna end up late for school. You may be wondering why not just leave without making her breakfast? Why? Because she would whip me. Literally. She has this 12 ft. bull whip that she actually uses on me. Once I forgot one of her orders and she whipped me, now I have a scar running from the top right corner of my back to my left hip.

I made her some pancakes and orange juice and left it on the counter. I looked the clock, 8:25. It's nearly half way through 1st period Science. I sighed by the time I got there it would probably be 2nd period seeing that I had to walk the whole way to Goode Middle School.

"Breakfast is on the counter!" I shouted to Candace who was still lying on the couch. I grabbed my backpack and dashed out the door before Candace could think of anymore chores. I chewed my apple as I made my way to school.

.oO0Oo.

8:48; It was the end of 1st period and everybody was rushing to get to 2nd period in time. My 2nd period class was Math. I dashed in and sat in my seat in the front row and rapidly tried to finish my homework that I wasn't able to do last night with all the chores Candace, Sarah, and Tia gave me. I was only able to do half of my homework when the bell rang at 8:50. I continued to write when I heard the clicking of high heels. I looked up to see Ms. Dodds at the front of the class. I groaned remembering that I had Ms. Dodds for 2nd period. Ms. Dodds started asking people to collect homework. I continued y homework when my paper was yanked away. I looked up to face Clarisse La Rue. Typical middle school bully. She smirked when she say my reaction and grinned when she saw I hadn't finished my homework again. She leaned down and whispered to me,

"You're gonna get it this time." I sighed knowing I'd probably get after school detention and then get yelled at when I get home for arriving late. After that I'll have to stay up late with extra chores then not be able to finish my homework...again. Then the cycle goes on over and over again. Clarisse gave the stack of papers to Ms. Dodds. Ms. Dodds started going through the papers, I knew she saw mine when she looked up and walked towards me. She stopped in front of me and before she could open her mouth, I said,

"Detention." I sighed this was gonna be a long day...

.oO0Oo.

**My cousin gave my flash drive back! Yay! I decided to finish and post this today cause I haven't updated in a while. Only 2 reviews? :( How about 5 this time? 10 to make me feel like a Pillow Pet! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**10 reviews! Yay! Shout-out time!**

**WisestOwl: Things are gonna turn around soon ;) Love your pic! **

**Orioles88: I'll update whenever I get a chance. :) I'm always looking for a good story so I might check that out. Call me Bella :)**

**Briherewhatsup: Thanks! Love your pic too :)!**

**hambakhachana: Thanks!**

**All three of the 'Guest': Thanks!**

**I got my 10 reviews in one day :))) Now I'm a Panda Pillow Pet :D **

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Pillow Pets :(**

**I've never been in detention before so I don't know what it's like, this is gonna be my best guess on a detention experience.**

.oO0Oo.

Detention. The way to detention is so familiar I could get there with my eyes closed. I walked in and plopped down on the seat I usually take. The one closest to the door so I could get out the door quicker. I thought I heard Mrs. Juno mutter, "Her again." I rolled my eyes, I know how she feels. I took a quick look around the room, there were about 5 kids not including me. I started doing my homework (from yesterday and today). 3 minutes has passed and someone burst through the door. I didn't bother look up to see who it was.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Juno! It's my first day and I couldn't find my way to detention." By the sound of his voice I could tell it was a guy. I decided to take a quick glance but once I looked up, I couldn't look back down. He had messy black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. He rarely had any acne unlike a lot of the guys here. He wore a blue t-shirt which read 'Goode Dolphins' and basketball shorts. By his t-shirt, I could tell he was on the swim team and by his basketball shorts I could tell that he actually respected other people because they were not sagged at all unlike the other guys at school. Mrs. Juno sighed and shrugged it off. She pointed to the seat next to me and the boy sat down next to me. I looked back down and continued my homework until the bell rang.

**Percy's POV**

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Juno!" I blurted out, then realized I didn't really have an excuse so I quickly made on up (which is half true), "It's my first day and I couldn't find my way to detention." She fell for it because she sighed and pointed to the seat next to a girl. I sat down next to her. She looked back down and did her homework. I didn't have any homework though since my mom always makes me do it every night. Since I didn't have anything to do I decided to study the girl. Not like a stalker kind of way, but when she looked up to see who came rushing through the door I noticed she had beautiful and soft yet scary, stormy gray eyes. She had honey blonde hair which was beautifully curled; she probably woke up extra early just to curl it. I mean nobody could have natural hair that's that beautifully and perfect. I decided that I might just say hi to her after detention, not that I like her in that way, she just looks nice and looks like she could be a great first friend at Goode Middle School. Detention didn't seem very long since I spent most of my time trying to figure out how she managed to curl her hair. All of the girls in Goode curl their hair every morning but none have curled it that perfectly. Finally the bell rang. The girl dashed out. I got up and tried to chase her.

**Annabeth's POV**

I dashed out of the room as quick as I can. I noticed the boy from detention trying to catch up to me. I slowed down. I figured I probably forgot something and he was trying to return it to me or something. I jogged slowly became a fast walk. He finally managed to catch up to me.

"Hi." He said. I was dumbfounded. He ran to catch up to me…just to say 'Hi'?

"Listen," I said, "I'm in a rush to get home so if that's all your going to say…" I trailed off hoping he would figure out what I meant.

"My name's Percy, it's my-well it was my first day today and I was wondering what your name is cause I didn't meet anyone today and I was just hoping you would be my friend?" I smiled, he didn't even take a breath in that super long sentence.

"My name's Annabeth." I replied.

"How long did it take for you to curl your hair like that?"

"What?" Nobody has asked me about my hair; Nobody's even bother to talk to me since my step-sisters told everyone to not talk to me.

"How long did it take for you to curl your hair?" He repeated.

"Um- my hair is naturally curly." His jaw dropped, "What?" I asked, he looked so shocked that my air is naturally curly.

"Nothing," He replied, "It's just nearly all the girls look like they curled or straightened their hair every morning until their hair burned to crisp." I laughed. He was right. We were in the parking lot now and he turned left to a car and I turned right towards the sidewalk.

"You walk home?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah, my step-mom never drives me to and from school and my step-sisters never let me carpool with them and their boyfriends." I answered quickly.

"I could give you a ride if you want." I looked at him like he came from Mars.

"What?" He chuckled.

"You know you should get a better answer than 'what'. Come on, my mom can drive you."I smiled. I hopped in his car.

"Mom, this is Annabeth. Can you drive her home? She doesn't have ride." Her mom turned around. She had brown hair unlike Percy and brown eyes unlike Percy.

"Hi Annabeth." She said to me, "You can call me Sally, now, where do you live sweetheart?"

**Weeeell? What do you think? Don't worry there will be more Percabeth soon :). I'm going on vacation on Wednesday and I won't be back until August 4 so I won't be updating :(. Sorry guys but I'll continue to brainstorm so the chapters might come quicker :) **

**Last but not least… Review! 15 reviews to make me happy or 20 reviews to make me feel like a Pillow Pet! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**22 REVIEWS!AHHH I love you guys! **

**WisestOwl: I LOVE Percabeth too :)**

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Percabeth is (in my opinion) the best couple.**

**CaitieCait101: Thanks! **

**Abbie Brown: I was trying to make the bull-whip part seem horrible and cruel too shows that her step-mom really does hate her and doesn't bother take her to the hospital. I'm glad you can relate to that! I've had something similar except because of the color of my hair changes color and a lot of people ask me if I dye my hair (which I don't). I really wanted to add in the part about her curls because Percy always points out her hair. Please don't invade my kitchen ;) But there's rarely any food cause I ate a lot of it :D. **

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Kkawesome101: Well, Percy's always been a big softie ;)**

**4444: Thank you! I was going for an extreme punishment to show how much her step-mom dislikes her. Sorry but I can't promise any regular updates cause my life is really busy and crazy but I try to update whenever I can. Thank you! **

**MKAlza11: Haha I love Pillow Pets even though I don't own one :(**

**Percy Jackson Fan 29: Thanks!**

**Thank you so so much for all the reviews and support :) All of them make my day complete!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else you may recognize.**

.oO0Oo.

I had Sally drop me off around the block so my step-sisters won't see me walk out of a car or something.

"Thanks Sally." I smiled and stepped out of the car.

"Sweetheart? This is a Subway shop." Sally told me probably wondering why I didn't ask her to drop me off right in front of my apartment.

"Yeah well, I don't want to waste any of your gas cause the prices are getting pretty high." I made up an excuse.

"Oh you don't need to worry about the gas price, I'll drive you all the way home, I insist!" Sally replied quickly and leaned back to open the door signaling me to get back in. I sighed knowing I probably wouldn't be able to change her mind. I hopped back in. I showed her the way back to my apartment by telling her when to turn and when got there, Percy and Sally started laughing. I looked at them confused.

"What's so funny?" I asked totally baffled.

"We live in the same apartment!" Percy exclaimed. I joined in their laughter. Sally parked the car and we walked into the lobby. Turns out Percy lives a floor above me!

"If you don't have a ride I can drive you to and from school." Sally piped up. I smiled at that thought but then realized that if my step-mom made me late for school I would make Percy late for school.

"You don't need to drive me to school but it would be nice if you picked me up." I replied to her not wanting to decline her completely.

"Sure thing."Sally smiled. The three of us got on the elevator. I got off on my floor and made sure the elevator doors closed so Percy and Sally wouldn't see the inside of our apartment in case there was a mess. And I was correct. My mother on the couch watching television while eating…something. Sarah and Tiana weren't any where in sight meaning they were probably somewhere with their boyfriends' stealing their answers. My step-mom's head whipped around to look at me when she heard the door close.

"YOU'RE LATE!" She shrieked. She sounded like an evil witch. "YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN HOME AN HOUR AGO! WHERE'S MY DINNER?" I flinched. She may yell at me all the time but I still flinch at the sound of her voice. I mean, her voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard. Once I recovered from the shock, I dashed to the kitchen and made some pasta for her. Once I was finished I looked at the clock, it was 4:30. I smiled; I usually finished much later than this. But because I finished early I got more time to do homework.

I locked myself in my room (well I don't have a lock on my door but I closed it) and I got out my homework, determined not to get detention again for not doing my homework. With the fact that I have a new friend, I was extra determined to finish my homework.

.oO0Oo.

**Sorry guys, this is really short but I wanted to give you guys something before I head off to California tomorrow. At first I was going to put Annabeth and Percy on the same floor but I thought that was a bit too….cheesy? I guess. If you know what I mean.**

**25 review to make me happy**

**30 reviews to make me feel like a PILLOW PET!**

**If I get 30 or more I might post two chapters once I get back as a reward :)**

**~Bella **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! LOOK I'M STILL ALIVE! **

**I made a promise I couldn't keep :( Sorry guys. But I was really tired when I got back and then cousin decides to come over and stay so I have rarely been on the computer. Anyways…I'm back :)**

**49 REVIEW! I only asked for 30!. **

**MKAlza11: I will be announcing a dance but I don't think the dance will be soon. Sorry if you were really looking forward to the dance. **

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Louisa4533: 1. Sorry for the confusion but yes it is in the modern world. 2. Sure I'll check out your stories! I'm always looking for something good to read :) 3. I love to put twists in my stories and I'm glad you liked it. 4. Thanks :) I wanted to add something about Percy liking Annabeth's hair.**

**BringinNerdyBack: Thanks, sorry about that short chapter, I just needed to put something in before I left and I did say that it was short.**

**KayCee: I'm glad you're excited and I'm sorry that I must've disappointed you by not updating for a while and not on time. **

**Horse122: Thanks :)**

**EmmiG: Thank you! That means a lot :)**

**Daughter of Artemis and Cahill: Thanks! I'm sure you could write just as well :)**

**T.G.I.F: Thanks!**

**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears: Haha sorry if you don't understand the Pillow Pet thing :P Just a little joke I made up cause I like Pillow Pets :)**

**Abbie Brown: Lol :)**

**BlackConverse24: Haha I have a feeling no one ones to mess with Annabeth's step-family ;) Thank you. I've always liked fairytale stories with fairytale endings :)**

**P.S. I like the dolphin ones ;)**

**The Ace of Owls: Thank you! I really feel like a Pillow Pet :P **

**One True Pairings: Thanks :D I don't have any Pillow Pets but I want one :) I won't stop talking about them so I hope my family gets the message LOL :D**

**Daughterofposeidon917: Thank you! I Sure thing! I always want to make my readers happy :)**

**4444: You're welcome ;)**

**Quinnp: I am now :D**

**Renee: Thank you! And I have a feeling that this story will me going on for a long time :)**

**Lauren: Thank you!  
Bloop42: Thanks!**

**Guest: I'll be writing a lot more :)**

**CaitieCait101: Thanks! **

**MadeOfMagic: Thank you that means a lot!**

**Wisedomsdaughter: Thanks! I only have 49 reviews on this one but I have a feeling you add my reviews for 'Makeup' am I correct?**

**That is A LOT of reviews! Thanks guys, your reviews means a lot to me :)))**

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like Rick Riordan to you? **

.oO0Oo.

I was so happy that Annabeth lived so close to me. I had just moved from another school leaving my one friend Grover. I was kicked out of my last school (long story that involves sharks and a class swim).

We got back to our apartment and of course the smell was the first thing that hit me. The usual beer and smelly pizza, otherwise known as Smelly Gabe. Let's just say he's not the cleanest guy in the world, or the best step-father.

"Sally!" Get me some beer!" Smelly demanded. My mother just sighed and walked to the fridge pulling out a beer and handed it to him. He tried to slap my mother's rear end the way he always doe when my mom hands him a beer. But y mom walked away ad he missed. I felt my knuckles close in to fists. Walking quickly my mother gave me a quick kiss on the head and whispered,

"Go do your homework and don't bother Gabe sweetheart and I'll take you for ice cream later."

"Blue?" I questioned. I felt my mother smile, "Of course" She said. She put her hand under my chin and tilted my head forcing me to look at her. Our eyes met and we both smiled. I walked to my room and automatically pulled out my notebook to find that it wasn't mine. The handwriting was a beautiful cursive, not too squiggly, just right. I looked back at the cover to see that I was Annabeth's notebook. It must have been mixed up in homeroom since we sat next to each other. I closed the notebook and saw that I was a silver-gray color with the letter 'A' inside a heart instead of my blue one with a simple picture of our cabin on Montauk hat I took myself and taped on I stood up and grabbed her notebook and walked out of my room.

"Mom!" I called.

"Yes Percy?" My mom walked out of the kitchen while drying a plate.

"I've got Annabeth's notebook, I'm going to return it to her."

"Sure." She replied. I dashed out of the door and went into the elevator heading to their floor. _Ding!_ I walked out and heard a scream from Annabeth's apartment. My head immediately looked towards her door. I saw Annabeth step quickly out of her apartment and close the door quickly behind her. Then she saw me.

"Oh! Hi Percy." She said flicking a blonde lock out of her face. Her hair was out of her ponytail so her curly hair was messy and everywhere. I noticed that she was holding a blue notebook that must've been mine.

"I see you found my notebook." I muttered quietly still thinking of that scream I heard.

"Um yeah I see you found mine too." She said faking a smile. We exchanged notebooks and Annabeth turned around to open her door but I stopped her.

"Wait!" I cried. She froze,

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"What was that scream?" It might've just been me but Annabeth seems to pale a bit,

"Umm, my step sister saw a um spider." She lied and I know she lied by the way her eyes never met mine. "I got to go." She said quickly and opened the door just enough to fit her tiny body not letting me see a bit of her apartment. I sighed knowing that she will not let me into her personal life.

.oO0Oo.

**Yeah I know it's short but I wanted to put a chapter for you guys since I didn't keep my promise :(**

**Aaanyways**

**50 reviews to make me happy (That can't be hard, right?)**

**60 reviews to make me feel like a Pillow Pet :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woah! An update? Thank you SOOOO much for getting me to 69 reviews!**

**Loving my insanity: Thanks :)**

**Soccersinger: Thanks! Here's an update ;)**

**Mighty Ruler of Gummi Bears: Haha I guess you kind of understand the Pillow Pet thing now :P  
MadeOfMagic: Thanks you!**

**T.G.I.F: Thanks! Since Percy always gets kicked out of his school in the books, I guess it would make sense for him to get kicked out of school in this story.**

**Love laugh percabeth: Here's the update and BTW I love your pen name :)**

**Athena's gray owl: Thanks!**

**The L0st One: Update is here! And you're review just makes me feel more pillowish :)**

**BlackConverse24: Haha Yup :) Trust me I wish I could update more often. :)**

**Maneo In Gloria: Awww Thanks. That means a lot to me :). Sure thing! I'm always looking for a good story to read :)**

**The Ace of Owls: Haha Yes :D**

**4444: Sorry for the confusion but they are 12 right now. Thanks!**

**Louisa4533: Haha Thanks. Yup! **

**Goddess of the Tides: Thanks! I love to keep my readers satisfied so I'll try my best to add lots of drama just for you and any other readers who wants lots of drama ;)**

**Dakota845: I sure do! Thanks!**

**Guest: Oh yeah, Percabeh is coming real soon :)**

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: I am truly, truly sorry! I've just been really busy with school and everything. That's the reason why I don't have a guarantee update day like some authors do. But I will try my best to update.  
raisa864: Because you gave me three reviews… THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! :D**

**And THANK YOU! To everyone who read and reviewed or just read :))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson **

.oO0Oo.

**Annabeth's POV**

I smiled happily as I finished my math homework which was not much today. My hair was feeling uncomfortable and tight; I must have put the ponytail in too tight. I pulled out my ponytail holder along with my English notebook but instead of finding my silver notebook with the letter 'A' on the front I pulled out a blue one with a picture of a cabin on a beach. There was no name on the front so I opened it to see whose it was. The writing was messy and sloppy; I was rarely able to read it. Eventually, I managed to read 'Percy Jackson'. I was confused for a minute. I thought back, when could I have possibly take his notebook by accident? Homeroom. Of course, we sat next to each other, makes sense. I should probably give it back to him before he starts doing his homework since he would most likely want it. I walked out of my room and headed for the front door without bothering to ask my step-mom if I could go out cause she would just end up screaming and yelling at me and probably much worse.

I quietly sneaked out. I peeked over the corner hoping to see that my step-mother had walked off to her room or somewhere instead of the couch which she could see the door clearly if she turned her head. I closed my eyes and sighed. She was still on the couch. She was really concentrated on the T.V. so I'm pretty sure she wouldn't spot me. My luck most be running low because she saw me.

"Where do you think you're going Annie?" Candace knows I hate that nickname but it's not like she cares. If any other person called me Annie, I'd probably punch them in the gut, though I would never do that to Candace because she'd be the one to throw the second punch.

"Just going for a walk." I lied. I could tell in her eyes that she knew I was lying.

"What's in your hand?" Crap. I couldn't get away from that.

"Someone's notebook. They live on the same route my walk is so I'm going to return it to them." That was half true. Candace looked convinced for about never. Her face slowly turned pink, then red, then redder. She looked like a bomb ready to explode. Then she did, and it's worse than a real bomb.

"You will not leave the house Annabeth Chase! You have a huge list of chores to do! Do you really think the dishes will do themselves? Your sisters and I have laundry that you have to do!"

"Ok! Ok!" I screamed over her, "I get it! I wouldn't go for a walk!" That shut her up, "But I've noticed a slight draft in Sarah's room, I'm going to go ask the guy at the front desk." That set her off again but I ran out the door anyways, quickly closing the door. I couldn't hear the pounding of her feet so I figured she wasn't chasing me. I turned about to walk to the elevator, then I saw Percy.

"Oh! Hi Percy." I said a bit too cheerfully. I blonde streak covered my vision and I brushed it away. I saw his eyes go to his notebook I was holding. Then I noticed my notebook was in his hands.

"I see you found my notebook." Percy muttered softly.

"Um yeah I see you found mine too." I tried to smile. He held out my notebook and I held out his as we took our own back. I turned around about to open my door when Percy cried out,

"Wait!" I froze. I spun around on my heels to face him.

"Yeah?"

"What was that scream?" I heard it. I felt the blood drain from my face, hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous I am.

"Umm," I thought hard, thinking of an excuse, "My step-sisters say a um spider." Lie number four. I tried my best not to meet his eyes, not wanting for him to figure out I was lying.

"I got to go." I said breaking the silence. Not wanting a glimpse of the messy apartment to be seen, I opened the door just enough that only my body could fit through. I locked the door quickly and thought to myself "He reads me like an open book, he'll find my secret some day."

**Whoo! Finished! Well this chapter anyways. I just want to apologize that I haven't updated in over two months. I've been so busy with homework and everything. Annnyways, who's got The Mark of Athena? I do! I finished it in like two weeks, it was soo good! I won't spoil it cause I know some may have not finished it yet. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I kind of rushed.**

**70 reviews to make me happy**

**75 reviews to make me jump up and down and screaming**

**80 reviews to make me feel like a Pillow Pet :)**


End file.
